Burst System
The Burst System is the first Beyblade system released as part of the Beyblade Burst toyline. All Beyblade Burst products currently released belong to this system. The Burst System also has four subsystems; the Dual Layer System, which focuses on Beyblades whose Energy Layers have been split into two layers, the SwitchStrike/God Layer System, which incorporates gimmicks into each Beyblade, the Cho-Z Layer System, which incorporates metal in the Energy Layers, the Gatinko Layer System, which introduces Beyblades whose Energy Layers are made up of three interchangeable parts, and the Hasbro-Exclusive Systems; the SlingShock System, which focuses on lightweight Energy Layers and Forge Discs, and a mode-changing gimmick to the Performance Tips that allows the Beyblades to move at high speeds along a "Rail System", and the HyperSphere System, which is based off of the Gatinko Layer System, which focuses on bulky Performance Tips that allow the Beyblades to "climb" and drop down from the Vertical Wall and Brink of a HyperSphere Beystadium to counterattack the opponent at high speeds. As the name implies, the Burst System includes a gimmick where a Beyblade can burst into individual parts during a battle, adding an extra way to achieve victory. Structure Energy Layer Energy Layers (known as Layers in Japan) are the part on the top of the Beyblade that makes all the contact with opposing Beyblades. Typically, a Layer is made of a texturized transparent casing with a colored piece screwed underneath, acting as a visualization of the weight distribution. Both components are made of polycarbonate (PC) plastic, but the bottom one is softer. In some cases, the colored segment protrudes from the sides or from the top through holes in the clear cover, in order to provide a little more shock absorption. On the colored piece of plastic that is underneath, a ring is formed in the center to be able to see the Performance Tip's letter through the hole, and also to house the Burst mechanism. In Takara Tomy releases, the Layer also includes an NFC chip. This chip can be exclusively scanned at BeyTerminal arcade machines in Japan, allowing a Blader to play the virtual game and win prizes. The Energy Layer also includes a design that features the beast that it is based upon. For example, the Unicrest Energy Layer includes the head of the unicorn within its design, and the horn serves as a contact point for the part. All Energy Layers Page Forge Disc Forge Discs (known as Discs in Japan) are the part in the middle of a Beyblade that serves as its weight. Forge Discs are made of metal and are not designed to make contact with another Beyblade unless it is wobbling. Forge Discs come in various shapes and sizes, each having a different weight and distribution to suit a variety of needs. Usually, the higher the number, the lighter the discs; some are special, like the Nine and Zenith Forge Discs. All Forge Discs Page Performance Tip Performance Tips (known as Drivers in Japan) are the part at the bottom of a Beyblade that serves as its form of movement. Most of the Drivers released all come at the same height, unlike in previous Beyblade series. They are shaped like an upside-down pyramid and house a spring system that is essential for the Burst mechanism thanks to the interaction of the white tabs at its top and the Layer's inner sets of teeth or slopes. On the top side, there is also the first letter of the Driver's name engraved in the center in a stylized fashion. In Takara Tomy releases, all Attack Performance Tips are in hues of blue, ranging from turquoise to purple; all Defense Performance Tips come in green variations; all Stamina Performance Tips, in yellow; and all Balance-type Performance Tips, in shades of red. Only the golden recolors are opaque, all other Performance Tips are translucent. This rule does not apply to re-releases of parts. All Performance Tips Page Dual Layer System After the release of the Basic or Single Layer Burst System, there were releases of the Dual Layer System. The Energy Layers of the Dual Layer System are thicker than the Basic Layer due to having their Energy Layer split into two. Many of the Beys from the Dual Layer System are the ones used by characters in the Beyblade Burst anime (ex: Valtryek V2, Gaianon G2). God Layer System Succeeding the Beyblade Burst Dual Layer System is the God Layer System, also known as the SwitchStrike System for countries where Beyblade Burst is sold by Hasbro. Beyblades in this series tend to be the evolved version of their respective Dual Layer counterparts (ex: Valtryek V2 > Genesis Valtryek V3). Beyblades of the God Layer System also have gimmicks called "God Abilities". Some work while others, not as much. Forge Discs also change in the God Layer System. They now have two parts: the Forge Disc (made of Metal and being a number) and having blades/wings according to the number (ex: 6 has six wings), the Disc Frame (made of Plastic and being a word) as well as having a meaning (ex: Bump has bumps in it). The number of the Forge Disc and the first letter of the Disc Frame come together when naming the combo (ex: 5 and Glaive = 5G). The Energy Layers of the God Layer System are also named differently, as the first letter of the first word is lowercase, while the first letter of the second word is capital (ex: God Valkyrie = gV). Cho-Z Layer System Japan's third series of Beyblade Burst tops were released in March 2018, starting with B-104 Starter [[Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic|'Winning Valkyrie.12.Vl']], introducing the レイヤーシステム|"Chō-Zetsu Reiyā Shisutemu"}}. These Beyblades feature reinforced Layers with die-cast metal parts, resulting in more intense, high-impact battles. This series also continued the use of the customizable, two-part Discs and Frames which are also backward compatible with previous Discs and Frames. As a further departure from the God Layer System, Cho-Z Layers were not designed to accommodate God Chips. Instead, Cho-Z Layers can be customized using optional accessories called . These hoop-shaped accessories fit beneath the 'face' of a Cho-Z Layer and can improve various facilities of the Beyblade such as stability, the locking mechanism, and even weight, when equipped. Level Chips also plays a special role in official wbba. competitions and are usually exclusively obtainable at official wbba. events. Though, they can be acquired through alternative means (i.e. CoroCoro promotional). In mid-November 2018, Takara Tomy released the first of a new type of Cho-Z Layer Beyblades with [[Cho-Z Valkyrie Zenith Evolution|'Cho-Z Valkyrie.Z.Ev']] featuring the 覚醒システム|Chō-Zetsu Kakusei Shisutemu}}. These Beyblades feature Layers equipped with ウイング|Chō-Zetsu Wingu}} which deploy depending on launch strength. With a successful launch, the Beyblade enters a high-performance |Muteki Mōdo}}, improving its overall attack capabilities, while also engaging which prevent the "Burst" feature from triggering. SlingShock System Succeeding the Beyblade Burst SwitchStrike System is the SlingShock System. As the name suggests, this system focuses on a new type of Performance Tip known as a SlingShock Performance Tip. These Performance Tips are designed to be manually switched between "Battle Ring Mode" and "SlingShock Mode" in order to interact with the SlingShock Beystadiums introduced in this system. Unlike previous Beystadiums, SlingShock Beystadiums feature a "Rail System" that can only be accessed if the Performance Tip is in "SlingShock Mode". The Rail System then "slingshots" the Beyblade towards the opponent at high speeds, resulting in high-speed impacts and explosive Bursts. Unlike Takara Tomy's Cho-Z Layer System, most of the Energy Layers from this line either have their some or all of their metal and/or rubber replaced with painted plastic, or have their gimmicks removed. This also affected certain SlingShock Performance Tips like Sword-S and Dimension-S. Gatinko Layer System Japan's fourth series of Beyblade Burst tops were released in March 2019, starting with B-133 Starter [[Ace Dragon Sting Charge|'Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan']], introducing the . In place of a single layer, the Gatinko Layer System is comprised of three parts: the , the , and the . In mid-October 2019, Takara Tomy released two new features: The first feature is a new type of Layer released with [[Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot'|'Prime αpocalypse.0D.Ul]] and [[Regalia Genesis Hybrid|'Regalia γenesis.Hy']]' that [[Regalia Genesis Hybrid|features]] the ロックシステム|Mugen Rokku Shisutemu}}. As the name implies, Layers in this system have free-spinning Burst mechanisms that prevent them from Bursting. The only way to Burst a Beyblade with a Mugen Lock System Layer is to hit one or more tabs located in the Layer's perimeter when the center of the Layer turns red, indicating that it is vulnerable. This tab is connected to a stopper that stops the Disc in its tracks when it is in a "disassembled" position. The second feature is a new system of electric Drivers introduced with the aforementioned Regalia γenesis.Hy and the new [[Imperial Dragon Ignition'|'Imperial Dragon Ig]]' known as the . These Drivers increase the Beyblade's speed in battle depending on how hard or soft they were launched, or in the case of the latter, alter its spin direction. HyperSphere System Succeeding the Beyblade Burst SlingShock System is the HyperSphere System. As the name suggests, this system introduces a new type of Performance Tip known as a HyperSphere Performance Tip. These Performance Tips are designed to be bulky and have wide ball-shaped tips in order to interact with the skate pool-like HyperSphere Beystadiums introduced in this system. Unlike previous stadiums, HyperSphere Beystadiums feature a "Vertical Wall", and a "Brink". The HyperSphere Performance Tips allow a Beyblade to "climb" the Vertical Wall to gain more speed and redirect themselves to the opponent, much like the Rail Systems of a SlingShock Beystadium, while the Brink allows a Beyblade to recover from being knocked back by the opponent, then drop down to counterattack. The HyperSphere System also incorporates Takara Tomy's Gatinko Layer System into its GT Energy Layers, including Hasbro Exclusive ones, but with a limitation: They're only made up of the GT Chip and the Layer Base. This is due to the "Layer Weight" being fused into the Layer Base, along with being made of plastic. The GT Chips also feature a blank center hexagon that mimics the center of a Layer Weight. In addition to this, the Layer Bases are hollowed out, and lack latches, as the GT Chips are designed to simply be pushed into the Layer Base. Because of this, the spaces for the latches instead have a square-shaped hole on either side that provides visage of a GT Chip's QR Code for the Beyblade Burst App. In addition to this limitation, Forge Discs from the Gatinko Layer System are modified to be compatible with Disc Frames, at the cost of a reduction in size, and the loss of the Forge Disc's original gimmick. Differences between Hasbro & Takara Tomy releases With the release of Beyblade Burst in western territories by Hasbro, the Burst System underwent a few changes. The main change made is how the Burst mechanism functions, now using friction against a smooth surface instead of friction against plastic teeth. This alteration makes Bursting more likely within Beyblades, but minimizes the wear, and sometimes destruction of parts, that Takara Tomy's method caused. Hasbro's releases also use a different color palette, sometimes completely different from the original version, due to the Hasbro release replacing all stickers with simple paint applications. However, later Hasbro releases, particularly under the Evolution subline, were colored much more closely to the Japanese releases. This was done by creating more complex paint details to replace the stickers moreover, the paint that Hasbro uses in the Beyblades has more of a matte finish. Hasbro's Turbo subline, as well as the Rise subline, has many differences that make it a different system compared to Takara Tomy's Cho-Z and GT sublines, where Hasbro made it so that Energy Layers from the aforementioned'' ''sublines had painted plastic to disguise their removal of metal and/or gimmicks. The only exceptions to these changes were Tide Treptune T3, Asteroid Zeutron Z3, Xcalius X4, and Hades H3. Trivia References Category:Systems Category:Burst System Category:Beyblade Burst